


Babe, You're Bleeding

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blood, F/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, nose bleed, pietro friendship, trying to rant yet failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you get a little too mad you begin to bleed.</p>
<p>Lame summary but it's a challenge from my sister to write a non-period related fic involving the line "babe, you're bleeding." So dammit I did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, You're Bleeding

It isn’t your fault that Wanda and Pietro are the only two on the team you’ve really bonded with. Being a fellow mutant the three of you clicked instantly and after you saved Pietro’s life they considered you family. So when on a sunny day with all of the team hanging out at the pool Pietro hefts you over his shoulder and leaps into the pool with you shrieking and clinging to him it’s nothing new. What is new, however, is the death glare Bucky sent Pietro and the way he snatched you up and dragged you back inside. Yes you were dating the man but that doesn’t give him the right to haul you off on his shoulder!

“What the fuck was that?” you ask when he finally sets you down in your room.

He heaves a sigh and shrugs.

A snort leaves you, “I don’t think so! That was clearly some serious jealousy, wrapped with a side of caveman. So why don’t you tell me why you just humiliated me in front of the team and dragged me away from one of my best friends!”

“He was getting to handsy with you.” He finally replies after another pause.

You stand with your mouth gaping in shock. “Unfreakin’ believable. I – I can’t even.” You finally say throwing your hands in the air.

Bucky shoots you a glare. “He was holding you close and hugging you while you laughed with him. To me it looked like you were having a pretty sweet time being wrapped in the arms of another man.”

“Don’t even start that shit, Bucky!” you yell finally boiling over. “Pietro is my friend, practically a brother to me! I saved his goddamn life! And then you go around treating me like some silly kid! You think I don’t know the difference between a friendly banter and flirting? I may not be your age but I know what the hell I’m doing! You don’t trust me and I’m so sick of it! How can we be in a relationship when you don’t even let me breathe?”

You’re just getting started for the rant of the century when he interrupts you with a concerned look on his face. “Babe,” he reaches out and swipes a hand under your nose. “You’re bleeding.”

Pulling away from him you reach up and try to stem the flow of blood coming out of your nose. This always happens when you get worked up. Unlike the other your powers are mental making your body the ultimate soft spot for attack. Normally you’re a happy, cheerful person but when you get mad things start getting interesting. Your powers manifest to protect your body but when you’re suppressing them so you don’t hurt someone, like now, they occasionally hurt you. “Damn,” you mutter going into the bathroom to grab a towel and sitting on the toilet. “Fucking powers gotta go and ruin a perfectly good rant.”

“Here,” Bucky says taking the towel and holding it for you. He strokes your hair back and you raise your gaze to meet his. “He’s young and a mutant both of which you have in common,” Bucky says softly while holding your gaze. “How could you chose someone as old as I am? Or a Hydra trained killer over a hero?”

The fact that he has insecurities baffles you. Sure, in a practical sense you can believe that someone as confident and perfect as Bucky would have doubts but it still shocking he admitted to them. You always believed you were the insecure one in the relationship, especially when it came to age. Smiling softly you raise your hands and put them over his. “And you’re mature and a soldier, neither of which I am. How could you want someone who’s a child compared to you? Or a freak of nature who spouts nosebleeds when she gets too angry? Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if you dropped this towel and walked out on me in this very moment. I’m a mess.”

He smiles and bends down so he’s level with you. “But you’re my mess and I think you’re perfect. I don’t care that you’re younger than me or that you’re a mutant with awesome powers. What I see is someone who’s full of energy and able to handle herself no matter the situation. And that’s why I love you.”

You grin and pull the towel away so you can bring him in for a kiss. “I love you too.” Your nose has stopped bleeding and the two of you managed to share a sweet kiss before you hear a voice calling from the other room.

“Are you two done yet? The others are betting on if you’re having sex or not.” With a start you fall forward onto Bucky, who smacks his head against the shower behind him. 

Laughing you reach up to cradle his head only to pull your hand away and laugh harder. “Babe, you’re bleeding.”


End file.
